Beyond the Human Emotions: Oneshots
by thelivingtunic
Summary: A series of oneshots for my Human Emotions story. You'd have to read that first, if you want to understand who the characters are. Enjoy!
1. Stay

**My first oneshot for the characters of Human Emotions. I'll try not to upload any oneshots that have a character that hasn't shown up in the story _Human Emotions_ before they actually show up. I was going to try to write this_ AFTER_ I finished Human Emotions, but this in particular was really bugging me, so I had to post it. Enjoy! This first one is yaoi, so if you don't like, don't read. **

* * *

Matthew was reading in his room. He was already in bed, almost ready to put the book down and get some sleep. When he felt someone standing in the doorway, he looked up. Ezekiel looked at him, then crossed and sat down on the bed beside the psychic. Matthew put the bookmark in his book and set it down.

"What do you want now?" he asked his resident freeloader.

"I just wanted to let you know...Raisa, Suika and I are thinking about getting our own apartment not too far from here. That way, we...I won't be here to bug you every day," Ezekiel told the psychic.

"Your...own...apartment?" Matthew asked, not fully believing that he would finally get someone OUT of his house. The bearded man nodded.

"Yeah. Think about it...You wouldn't have to worry about me being a freeloader," he said, with a small smile. The psychic man thought about it. Several minutes ticked by silently, and Ezekiel rose to his feet. He waited a couple of minutes more. _Come on, he's not going to stop you..._ Ezekiel thought to himself, upset. He went to the doorway. Right before he left the room, though...

"Stop," Matthew said quietly. Ezekiel turned to look at him, surprised. "Please come back here," he added softly. The bearded man nodded and walked back, sitting back down on the bed.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I thought about what it would be like to not have you here...I don't like it. Please stay here," Matthew pleaded. Ezekiel smiled at him, and wrapped his arms around the psychic.

"Fine, we'll stay," he said, grinning. Matthew smiled, hugging the bearded man.

* * *

The next morning, Suika was up early. She went into Ezekiel's room, but to her surprise his bed was made and he wasn't there. She exited, confused, and tried to find her brother. She checked every room in the house. Well, all except one. She crept up to the door to Matthew's bedroom, and opened the door very quietly. She looked inside, and smiled.

Ezekiel and Matthew were lying on the bed, asleep. Ezekiel had his arm around the psychic, who was cuddled up to him. Both of them were smiling. Suika just closed the door again, letting the two sleep. She kept smiling as she walked away.

* * *

**I never said these would be very long. Anyway, Entei x Mewtwo! You'd actually have to read Human Emotions if you want to know the characters. **

**I decided to write this because in the first real chapter of Human Emotions, my "yaoi senses" were tingling between Entei and Mewtwo. So this was born. Enjoy.**

**An upcoming oneshot (not necessarily the next one): Entei x Giratina (yaoi)**


	2. Bathroom Doors and Coal: Clean

**A Giratina x Entei drabble, I guess...Too short to call it a oneshot...Anyway, I tried not to give too much of what they do to each other in Human Emotions away (hint hint "bathroom thing" and "coal") This is just the clean version. They go just so much farther, but I think if I upload that version at all, I'll upload it as its own thing...also I'll upload it at a later time. For now, enjoy this GiraEntei drabble :D **

**I wrote this because in my story when I wrote the start of a chapter, I felt something just click between these two...Plus there's no GiraEntei stuff, or at least none I can find (although there might be a reason for that). **

* * *

It was the middle of the night. Ezekiel woke up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He groggily got up out of bed with a yawn. He shuffled out of his room, almost shuffling into the bedroom door. He continued down the hall, heading to the bathroom. He flinched as he turned on the bathroom light.

After relieving himself, the man exited the bathroom. He was unaware of the dark haired male watching him with a smirk. The dark haired male stayed where he was, watching Ezekiel go back to his room. Garth headed back to his own room.

The next afternoon, Ezekiel was walking down the hall when Garth slammed him against the wall. The two were alone in the house, as everyone else had something to do. Ezekiel was surprised.

"Hey, what's your problem?" he growled. The dark haired male just smirked.

"Nothing...Look...I just wanted to say...If you forgive me for the bathroom thing, I'll forgive you for the coal," Garth replied.

"Why would I wanna forgive you?" Ezekiel questioned. The other man leaned in closer to him.

"I saw you going to the bathroom last night. You're hot," Garth whispered, before pressing his lips against Ezekiel's roughly. Ezekiel was shocked, but after a second or two started to kiss back. After a few minutes the two broke apart.

"Will you forgive me now?" the dark haired man asked.

"I guess so..." Ezekiel replied, blushing.

* * *

**I'm seriously considering uploading the M rated version of this. It refuses to leave me alone...Review and Enjoy! 8D**


End file.
